The coffee bean container is fastened on the housing of the automatic coffee maker by a coupling ring, which can be secured in place on a correspondingly shaped counterpiece, for example in the manner of a bayonet type lock.
Removing the coffee bean container from the automatic coffee maker is only possible when the container is empty. Otherwise the coffee beans contained in the coffee bean container would fall out through the output shaft. The removal of the coffee bean container may be necessary to have access to the grinding mill, for example to clean either the mill or to clean the coffee bean container itself. However, the coffee beans falling out of the coffee bean container when the container is removed is perceived as disadvantageous.
Building on the discussed prior art, the invention therefore addresses the problem of providing a coffee bean container for an automatic coffee maker which can be removed from an automatic coffee maker without the coffee beans falling out of the coffee bean maker, even when filled with coffee beans.
The invention solves the problem of closing the output shaft by having a closure unit comprising at least one closure element associated with the coffee bean container. The closure element is supported pivotably between the open and closed positions about a pivot axis disposed parallel to the axis of the output shaft. The closure unit has a mechanical drive, through which the at least one closure element, coupled mechanically to a rotational movement of the receptacle, can be pivoted from its open position into its closed position or conversely.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a coffee bean container for an automatic coffee machine which allows the user remove the container from the automatic coffee machine without first empting the container of coffee beans.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
This coffee bean container includes a closure unit with one or several closure elements which are automatically brought into their closed position with a removal of the coffee bean container from the automatic coffee maker. The necessary rotational movement for detaching the coupling ring from its counterpiece and removing the coffee bean container is utilized for this automatic closure of the container. The closure element(s) is pivotably supported about an axis parallel to the axis of the output shaft and can be pivoted into the output shaft into either the closed position or the open position.
The at least one closure element is mechanically driven. A connecting link drive for converting the rotational movement of the receptacle into a pivotal movement of the closure element(s) is preferred. Such a connecting link drive can be realized through a cam peg which engages a cam groove on the closure element(s). In one embodiment each closure element carries a cam peg, which engages a cam groove. Depending on if the closure element(s) is supported on the coupling ring or on the receptacle, the cam groove can be associated with the particular other element. It is also possible to provide a cam disk with a number of grooves corresponding to the number of closure elements.
In principle, the desired pivot movement coupled to a rotational movement of the receptacle of the closure element(s) can be done such that the closure element(s) is supported on the receptacle. In such a case the cam groove is stationary relative to a rotational movement of the receptacle and corresponding to the closure element about the axis of the output shaft. The closure unit can also be conceptualized such that the element supporting at least one radial cam is coupled to the rotational movement of the receptacle.
A further development is to mount the coupling ring rotatably relative to the receptacle between at least two positions. One end stop to limit the rotational movement of the receptacle relative to the coupling ring represents the open position of the closure element(s). The other end position corresponds to the closed position of the closure element(s). This ensures any rotational movement to detach the coupling ring from its counterpiece on the automatic coffee maker is only possible when the closure unit closes the output shaft of the receptacle, since a torque transfer from the receptacle onto the coupling ring for detaching the same from its counterpiece is only possible if the closure element(s) is located in the closed position such that it blocks the output shaft.
The closure unit can comprise two closure elements. In principle it is feasible to leave a residual opening, whose inner width, however, is smaller than the smallest diameter of an average coffee bean.
Exchanging the coffee beans contained in such a container for another variety is readily possible with the present invention. By having an automatic coffee maker with several coffee bean containers filled with different bean varieties, the containers can easily be exchanged. Or the single coffee bean container can be removed, emptied and re-filed with a different type of bean.